Guardian
by whosurdaddy
Summary: When 17 year old Renesmee's grandfather dies, his Will and Testament gives Guardianship of her to 27 year old Jacob Black a friend of her family's she's never met before. AU/AH
1. All Alone Now

**Ok, I'm new at this writing thing so sorry if you hate it. This is only the first chapter though so give it time.**

They were all gone. I had know one left, absolutely know one. Death it seems, surrounded me.

Maybe this is karma, but what did I do that was so horrible that I deserved this? Maybe I was a horrible person in my past life. Like what if I was a serial killer and because I took those people away from their loved ones, I was to lose my family in this life. Or I could be cursed, just like some princesses are in fairy-tales. I suppose it could be fate, the theory that all of this happened for a reason in hopes that something better would come along. But why would fate be so cruel?

I know I sounded ridiculous. This wasn't karma or past lives or even curses. I highly doubt it was even fate. It was just life. Just how life turned out for me I guess, as sad as that seems.

I was five years old when my parents died. It was a car accident. It should have never happened, it was just too simple. I don't remember much from that time of my life, but I know they were supposed to be back soon.

They just went out for some dinner. Pizza, they went out for some pizza. Mom never liked having to wait for it to get delivered, sometimes they would get our address wrong and it would be sent an hour later. So they went out to bring it home, while I stayed at home with my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. "We love you baby." My mother said as she and my father both kissed my forehead.

And that was it. That was the last thing I would ever hear my mother say. The very last time I saw my parents again...

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm the daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen. We were a wealthy family that lived in the Near Northside of Chicago. More specificity we lived in the Gold Coast, the wealthiest neighborhood in Chicago. We were owners of a large townhouse that had a Gothic-Victorian style to it. My mother hated that house. She much preferred our small cottage in Wisconsin that we spent the summer months in.

My father made his living as a doctor, just like his adopted father was. You see his biological parents died when he was very young, I guess we have that in common. So Carslie and Esme Cullen adopted my father Edward and later my aunt Rosalie.

My mother was a writer but she preferred the term aspiring novelist, as nothing of her's was ever published. My mother's parents Charlie and Renee Swan got divorced when she was young. So she grew up in Phoenix with her mother. But when she was a teenager she moved to Forks to be with her father.

She later met my father in Forks, where the Cullen family was living at the time and they fell in love. Shortly after they got married and a couple of months after that, I happened. After that we all moved to Chicago.

After my parents died however Charlie was appointed to be my legal guardian. Since all my other grandparents died and aunt Rosalie is always traveling with her husband Emmett over seas.

That was fine with Charlie and me though because we adored each other. He moved to Chicago for me so I wouldn't have to live in a unfamiliar place. Calling him a sweet man would be such an understatement. He was the most amazing man I'd ever known, and I loved him dearly.

Past tense, that's how I have to describe him now. Like I said death just seems to follow me, like a plague.

**Please review, even if you hated it. Constructive criticism is a good thing so review.**


	2. Charlie What Have You Gotten Me In To?

It's been a week since Charlie died peacefully in his sleep. They postponed the funeral because it was to be held in Charlie's hometown of Forks Washington. So tomorrow I will be getting on a red-eyed flight to Seattle and drive myself to Forks so I could be at his 11:00 am Funeral.

'Ring, Ring, Ring' The phone rang. As the phone continued to ring I pondered the thought that the ring of the phone was getting more annoying as time goes on. I searched for it and finally found the antique telephone in the living room. In an effort to stop the horrid torture the phone was emitting I answered it.

"Hello" I asked as if questioning.

"Oh hello Miss Cullen, I was hoping you'd answer. I've been trying to call you all week." I wondered why I didn't get any calls. I looked at my cell phone to see if I missed anything, the screen was completely black. It was dead, I forgot to charge it with all of the things that were happening in my life. Lately I've been busy. Busy trying to avoid everything in my life.

Realizing I didn't know who this was I asked "who is this?"

"My apologizes Miss Cullen this is Mr. Jenks your family's attorney." 'What family' I was almost tempted to say. I vaguely remembered Mr. Jenks, he came over once or twice to discuss my parents things and all that when they died. His family has been working for my family for years and years.

"Oh well Mr. Jenks, what is it you wanted if you don't mind me asking?" I was sure it had something to do with Charlie's death but I just wanted to make sure.

"Of course not. It just we have some matters pertaining the death of your grandfather and your parents' death. I was hoping you could come bye today since I know your grandfather's funeral is tomorrow."He said. I was curious as to how he knew Charlie's funeral was tomorrow.

"Alright I'll be there in an hour." I said as I hung up. I needed to look presentable which was not my current state.

I looked in the mirror and saw my normally beautiful curly bronze hair, an absolute mess. It had knots in it and it looked ratty. I looked at my milk chocolate eyes and saw large purple bags under my eyes. Even my milky complexion looked almost gray. I looked like a disaster.

After I cleaned myself up I put on some skinny jeans, a white cami and a short navy blue cardigan. I put on my Yves Saint Laurent heels and grabbed my white Chanel bag. I pulled the keys out of my Chanel bag and got in my Bentley Mulsanne.

I already knew where Jenks lived, it was common knowledge since his face was everywhere in this neighborhood. I pulled in the private drive to his business office.

"Miss Cullen, your here and right on time, good." He said. Jenks is a short and round, particularly in the stomach area. He's middle aged and his gray hair is thinning and balding.

"We need to discuss your Grandfathers will. See when your parents died they left Charlie as your legal guardian. But now that hes gone you have a new guardian..."

"Wait, a guardian? I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself. I do not need a nanny of any kind."I said. I couldn't even let him finish what he was saying because of how outraged I was. I was practically an adult. I could take care of myself.

"Miss Cullen I'm aware of the fact that you just turned seventeen. That is why you need a guardian, your still a minor." I couldn't believe a word I was hearing it was simply unbelievable, utterly insulting, I am not a child nor do I need to be treated like one.

"Well who am I going to be staying with, my aunt Rosalie and my uncle Emmett?"I asked because I couldn't think of anyone else. I was actually excited if I got to stay with them. They traveled all around the world and they were the only family I had left.

"Normally that would be the case however, a couple years after your parents died and your grandfather was intrusted to you he wrote a holographic will. It was entirely hand written and I was there as his attorney and as a witness. Everything he wrote is entirely binding. Anyway he already had someone specific in mind to take care of you should something happen to him." He continued to say.

"Well who is it?" I asked fearing the answer. If I had to live with someone I wanted it to be my family, or at least someone I knew.

"A man named Jacob Black." That name did sound familiar I think Charlie mentioned him a couple times. But I still didn't know him, how on earth could I just go live with some strange man I don't even know. And instead of my family too.

"Well, can't I become emancipated?" I asked quickly trying to come up with an idea, so I don't have to live with some stranger.

"The thing is emancipated minors have to be able to support themselves financially. And although you have money, your trust fund is not available to you until your eighteen and even then it comes in small amounts. You won't be able to get the full amount until your twenty-one." He said sadly as if to say sorry. If my world continues to fall apart at the pace it's currently at, I'm going to be dead next month.

"Can't they make an exception considering my circumstances?" I asked practically begging for there to be a way out. I was virtually in tears I was so upset. "And doesn't he have to agree to my becoming his ward?" I was praying that he wouldn't say yes, then I would be able to live with my aunt and uncle like I wanted.

"I'm sorry but we already asked him and he said yes." "Wait, you already asked him?" I asked shocked and offended that they would go to him first. "Yes, that's how I knew about the funeral tomorrow. Jacob was a very close friend of Charlie's." He said. I couldn't believe they asked without telling me first. Why would he say yes when he didn't even know me? Maybe he's a rapist or a psycho killer or something. What if he's a cannibal?

No I couldn't think that, firstly it would make me crazy. And secondly Charlie was a great man, he would never be friends with someone awful I had to believe that.

"Isn't there anything else I can do?" I asked sounding utterly desperate

"Not right now, I'm sorry. But make sure you pack all of your things for the flight tomorrow, he'll be at the funeral. So after you'll be at your new home." I couldn't believe that I had to leave just like that. I turned to sadly leave, just as I was out the door Mr. Jenks spoke. "And Miss Cullen" I turned to him "I'm sorry for you loss." yeah I've heard him say those words to me before.

If I thought my life completely changed for the worse last week then I was seriously wrong. Oh Charlie what have you gotten me into?


	3. Oh My Freaking Gosh

Forks Washington, Charlie's hometown and amazingly enough my own. I was born here but then later moved to Chicago with my parents, so that my father could work at the hospital that his father Carlisle worked at.

It was odd to think I was born here. Usually people resemble the place their from. Take my mother and grandfather for instance. They we born here, and they were sweet modest simple people, because that's how Forks was. In it's own little bubble, of I don't care about how the rest of the world perceives me.

My father was born in Chicago, he was handsome, intelligent, and charming. Just like Chicago, or the part we were from anyway.

I was just like my father, I looked and acted just like him. My mother would always call me "little Edward".

So yeah, I had a hard time believing I was actually form Forks. Simple closed minded Forks. I was nothing like these people, I wasn't simple, I wasn't close minded, and I hated fishing. Which is pretty much all this town is good for other than logging. What the hell is logging anyway?

Small towns like these, have cliques in the simplest and stupidest forms. Like if your not from here or you weren't born here, your an outcast. And they'll most likely talk about you. I don't know what depressed me more. Being an outcast which I've never been before, or being accepted by these people because I was born here.

The flight from Chicago to Seattle was long and I hardly got any sleep. So of course I was crabby having to drive three almost four hours. My mood didn't very much improve after I saw a sign for 'Forks Municipal Airport'. Let's just say I almost put my ballpoint in my jugular, right then and there.

Charlie stopped me though, figuratively of course. I thought about why I was here. I was here for my grandpa's funeral. The grandpa who raised me, and loved me more then anything else. The grandfather that I loved more than anything else.

I wouldn't be selfish now, not when Charlie needed me. I could do that later, like when I was forced to live with that old fart, Jacob Black.

The city was just as you'd suspect. Towny, outdoorsy, and practically homely. And it rained, all the freaking time. If anything this place made me miss the summers I had to spend in Wisconsin.

It was 10:30 now, the funeral was at 11:00. I didn't want to be late for my own Grandpa's funeral, so I had less than thirty minutes to get dressed and get to the funeral home.

I pulled into a 'Shell' gas station so I could change. I was currently wearing a black 'Juicy Couture' velour tracksuit. I was going to change into my little black dress, it was knee length and came up to my collarbone. I wore my curly bronze hair down and loose since it just kept raining anyway. I put on some black stilettos, because they looked perfect with my dress. I also put on my pearl necklace and earrings, that used to belonged to my grandmother Esme.

Here's a little tip in case you don't know, gas station bathrooms are disgusting. Its amazing I was able to be in there and live. I thought I was going to die from holding my breath.

As I was walking out of the bathroom I got checked out by these old pervs. One of whom wore a t-shirt that said "Forking and Spooning" over his large beer gut. I looked at his face and he smiled a toothless smile and winked. I almost gagged. I couldn't believe that he was wearing a crude shirt that actually had Forks in it, as if he was proud he lived here. Then again he didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, so he probably thought that shirt meant eating.

I bought a bottled water and practicably ran out of the gas station and into the car.

There was only one funeral home in Forks so it was easy to find. Mount Olympus Funeral Home, was where it was held. Charlie wasn't a religious man so he wouldn't have had it in a church, like my other grandparent's funerals were.

I parked at an empty spot. I got out of the car, and saw that many cars were here. That didn't surprise me, Charlie was the greatest, surely everyone loved him. He also used to be the chief of police until my parents died and he moved to take care of me.

I opened the door bracing myself to walk in. As I did I felt eyes on me. I thought people were just looking to see who opened the door, but when the eyes never left I felt self conscious.

My face burned, and I knew that was from the severe blush that I currently wore on my face. I looked up for the first time and was met by all these stares. They finally looked away but then they were all whispering to each other, I hoped it wasn't about me but I thought it was. I would rather have the awkward staring than them talking about me behind my back. Or rather in front of my face.

Most of the people in the room were at least as old as Charlie or older. There was some others that looked to be about in their twenty's and thirty's but no younger.

While looking around I noticed a couple of things. First off, I was the youngest person there. Secondly most of them there were men. And thirdly and oddly enough, I was the whitest person there.

I'm not racist, I love all ethnicity's. I was just surprised because I got the impression that Forks was predominantly Caucasian. There were some white people, a lot of them had fake tans though. So I was really pale compared to them.

The other people there had russet colored skin and straight black hair. They looked Native American so I realized they were probably from La Push. The Quileute Indian reservation by Forks. I knew Charlie had friends there but I had no idea it was that many. Then I wondered if Jacob was Quileute too. Since I knew nothing about him.

I tried Googling him on the plane, but then they made us turn the electronics off. As far as I could tell he wasn't on 'Facebook' or 'Twitter' or even 'MySpace'. He wasn't on any dating websites either. That thought spawned another, 'Is this Jacob guy married?'

Most old guys are but what if he's not. I think I'd feel more comfortable if he had a wife. Maybe that's why he said yes when Jenks asked him about being my legal guardian. Maybe him and his wife couldn't have children so now they see me as like, their almost grown adopted child.

I seriously hoped that wasn't the case. I never really had parents so we're going to have a problem if they think they can try to be mine now.

As I was standing there waiting for the ceremony to start I saw someone approaching me. He was about 5'7 and probably in his late thirties. He had dark blond spiked hair with pale blond highlights, he was also one of those fake tanned people there. He smiled at me, he was mildly attractive I suppose. But you could tell by the cocky way he acted, that he thought he was more than just sorta attractive. I severely hoped this wasn't Jacob Black.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He said with that creepy smile on his face. I immediately thanked my lucky stars that he didn't just say 'Hi, I'm Jacob Black'.

"Renesmee Cullen" I said hoping 11:00 would just come so I didn't have to talk to this guy.

"I thought so, you look so much like Bella. So beautiful." Ah he called her Bella and said we were beautiful. So he knew my mother, he probably went to high school with my parents. That would make sense considering his age looked to be about thirty-six or thirty-seven.

"Oh so you knew my mother?" I asked hoping he'd tell me I was right about them going to high school together. I didn't respond to his beautiful comment because it was well, frankly inappropriate.

"Oh yeah we went to high school together. We were pretty good friends but then Bella got married and moved away." Yes, knew it about the high school thing. He pouted bitterly as he said the last sentence. I got the feeling he had a crush on my mom. That would explain why he didn't mention my dad even though he would have known him too.

I just nodded not knowing what to say.

"But wow yeah you really look like Bella." He looked me up and down appreciatively. I knew that wasn't true. I've seen pictures, and the only part of me that resembled my mother was the color of my eyes. Everything else was my father's, except for my curly hair I got from Charlie and my pouty lips I didn't seem to get from anyone I know. He only said I looked like my mother because he obviously was jealous of my father, and didn't want to admit I looked just like him.

"So how old are you know?" He asked when I didn't say anything. It was really creepy that he kept flirting with me. I mean did he really think that he could have me since he couldn't have my mother? Did he really think I would go for someone who was old enough to be my father?

"I'm seventeen." I said proudly because I wasn't yet legal and he was old.

"One more year then." He said mostly to himself while he smiled that creepy smile and winked at me. I resisted my natural urge to gag.

It looked like the funeral was going to start soon, so much to my pleasure he walked away. I looked at my watch and sure enough it was 10:58.

I took a seat in front because I was his family after all.

I causally looked around seeing if I knew anybody. I didn't. Other than Mike Newton, who winked at me once again when our eyes met. After that I didn't want to look around anymore, in fear that he thinks I'm looking for or at him.

I still couldn't help but wonder if Jacob was here. And if he was, would he know who I was? Jenks said he would be here. Then again if he's not I can go back home.

'Where would I be living anyway?' I really hope it wasn't in Forks but I've had such bad luck so far that who knows?

The funeral guy was talking about loss or some other stuff. I wasn't paying attention because I heard it all before.

"We have Charlie Swan's granddaughter Ruh-nez-may, here who would like to say a few words" He said calling me up. I wrote out my name like that so he would pronounce it right, but he said it so slow it mad him look like a retard. Although that would be offensive to retards. As he said my name a few chuckles came out from the back row.

I turned my head to see who was laughing so I could kill them later. You know for future references, and all that.

The back row held three Quileute looking men with shortish black hair, and one Quileute looking woman with a wedged haircut. They appeared to be in their twenty's except for the woman who looked to be in her thirties. They seemed tall because even when sitting down they were higher than the others. They also looked muscular because of how their suit coats fit them. They were all very attractive. It all looked like they were biting their lip or tongue in an effort to stop laughing. Except the woman who looked pissed, most likely because she was embarrassed that people were staring at her and the children sitting next to her. She elbowed the one sitting next to her and whispered to them loudly to "shut up".

I didn't remember seeing them when I first came in so they must have just gotten here.

Once everyone stopped looking at the animals in the back row. The Funeral guy who's name I didn't remember asked once again for me to come up. Except this time he called me Miss Cullen probably to stop the laughter. But you still could hear three girly giggles, because they knew they were the reason he didn't call me by my first name.

I got up and went to the small platform. I heard some gasps from the animals in, of course the back row. My face burned once again from being embarrassed. But I wasn't going to let myself be deterred.

While not looking in the back row I started. "My grandfather was a man of few words." As soon as I said that the door opened and in came a man. I was so irritated I couldn't believe that people could be so rude as to interrupt at a funeral. A man just died for Pete-sakes. But then I saw the man.

He had the same russet skin tone as the others but I believe it looked better on him. He was very tall 6'5 to 6'7 maybe and very muscular. Age wise he was most likely in his mid to late twenties. He had thick but silky black hair that was styled sorta faux hawkish, but more loose and natural and without all the hair-gel. He had deep dark brown wide eyes, with high cheekbones under them. And he had full lips that were a shade darker than his skin. He had a cute nose and a strong jaw with a cleft chin so deep it looked like a dimple. He was beyond gorgeous.

His eyes met mine and it was like an instant spark. I always hated Chemistry class, but this was like a whole new chemistry. I found myself wanting to know who this mystery man was.

He sat down next to the people making all the laughing noises. I hoped he wasn't an ignorant child like they were.

I realized I was still standing on the platform supposed to be talking about my dead grandfather. So I snapped out of it.

"As I was saying, my grandfather was a man of few words" The mystery man's dark eyes widened in shock at something I said and the three men chuckling looked at him and laughed harder.

I still continued with my little speech."If Charlie was here he would have told us not to make a fuss about him. He was never one for attention. I guess he left the dramatics to me. He hated speeches so I'm going to make this as quick as I can for him. He was the kindest sweetest person I'd ever met. He loved Forks and would be very happy that you could all be hear for him, because you were his family. He wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, he would have wanted us to go fishing and have a 'Vitamin R' for him." The audience was clapping and I heard a few whistles. Unorthodox for a funeral but Charlie would have approved.

Once the clapping stopped I looked into the audience and said "He meant the world to me, so thank you for being here." And I quickly walked off the platform and to my seat in the front row.

I saw tears welling in my eyes and I felt them spill over. I was glad that I decided to wear waterproof mascara, today. No matter how shallow it sounded I didn't want these people to see me cry. Most people who knew my life story pitied me, and I didn't want that. I didn't want mystery man to pity me.

Then the funeral guy came up on the platform and said "Thank you Miss Cullen for those kind words."

While I was wondering how mystery man knew Charlie. Funeral Guy spoke. "I now would like to ask a friend of Charlie's, Jacob Black to come up as he would like to say a few things as well." My heart hammered in my chest as I was now going to see the man I was going to be living with for the next year. I heard heavy footsteps but I was too nervous to turn around and look.

He walked up on the platform and turned around. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in shock. As my gorgeous mystery man was the one who was on the platform.

His eyes once again met mine and he looked embarrassed and worried as he searched my face for an expression. The only one he got in return was shock.

The first thing I thought was maybe Jacob's not here, and my mystery man just came up to tell us so. Then it dawned on me that Jacob Black and Mystery Man who previously were two separate entities were one in the same. Jacob Black was the Mystery Man. The Mystery Man was Jacob Black. Jacob Black was an attractive man not the creepy old fart I thought he was.

Which meant that I was going to have to live with him for a whole year. And he was to be my legal guardian (parent) while I his ward (child) was supposed to listen and crap because I'm a minor.

Oh my freaking Gosh...


	4. No Idea who Your Messing With

**Hey, I'm not feeling to good today so it this majorly sucks you can let me know. **

**Thanks =D**

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was expecting Jacob Black to be like, but this certainly wasn't it. Old for sure, maybe gross and weird. But I most definitely was not expecting him to be young and handsome.

He was up there on the platform speaking about Charlie but I didn't understand a single word of it. The first things he said was "Charlie was a great man. He was like a father to me after mine died. And as I got older he was my friend."

That was about as far as I listened before I mentally blacked out. Why on earth did Charlie put me in his care? He's barely older than me and he's attractive. Why is it that the one time Charlie trusts me to be around boys, it has to be a grown man I actually like? It's not even a stupid one, who's feelings I can play with. Why Charlie? Why?

Charlie always told me teenage boys were trouble, I naturally listened to him because I agreed. But that didn't mean I didn't play around with them a little bit. Boys are like puppies, you give them a little attention and they do whatever you want. A little kiss on the cheek and their putty in your hands. Next thing you know your going shopping with his' daddy's credit card.

I never said it was fair but that's how it was. Plus I was bored and I never had many girl friends.

I was home schooled. I have been ever since I was six. After my parent's died I couldn't help but cry every time I saw those kids with their parents. The way they would lovingly pick up their children from school. Or bring them '_McDonald's_' when the kids forgot their lunch. My little five year old heart couldn't take it, without crying.

The thing about kindergarten is, when you cry the kids laugh. I hated being teased and laughed at, to this day I can't stand it when it happens. That truly was the first time in my life I ever felt like people didn't like me. I never wanted that to be the case again. So I tried as hard as I could to make people like me. The only kids that seemed to be nice to me were boys, it's been that way ever since.

In school I tried to toughen up but I couldn't. Later Charlie told me just to finish up kindergarten and then I wouldn't have to go anymore. So that's exactly what I did.

I got the best tutor money could buy and his name was Jasper Whitlock. He was one of my Father's friends growing up. And he's an amazing tutor especially in history, when he would speak I felt like I was their with him. It really upset me that I had to let him go the other day, but he was a reasonable man so I knew he'd understand. You know, my being imprisoned by some hot guy.

Anyway every year before school would start, Charlie would ask me if I wanted to go back to school. I'd always say no because I'd rather be with Jasper. Even though I toughened up I didn't want to go back to school, not when I could stay with Grandpa and Jasper. Well Kaure, our maid worked there too but I didn't consider her family like I did with Jazz.

I didn't like kids my age anyway, they were mean and stupid. I mostly hung out with older teens that lived in my neighborhood. Like Tanya, Kate, and Carmen who still are my friends and still live on the block. Charlie thought it was good for me to have some female companions, since I had no mother or grandmother and my aunt was never around.

I only had one friend my age but he doesn't talk to me anymore, we had a falling out two years ago. But I will always consider him my best friend.

The fact that I probably had to go to public high school did occur to me. The fact that I was going to high school was bad enough. But public? EW! Even my kindergarten was in an elementary prep.

Truthfully I don't want Jasper around me while I'm living with Jacob. That guy was always so good on reading people's emotions. I don't know why he wasn't a psychiatrist. One time I asked and he said it was because my father was better with messing with people's heads. I did understand that about my father, he was very intuitive.

If I had Jasper around in the house I'm going to share with Jacob, all he'd do was tease me about it. And I really didn't need that right now.

I would miss seeing Tanya, Kate, and Carmen though. They were really good friends to me when I needed it most. They also along with my aunt Rosalie, introduced me to the world of fashion. For which I will always be grateful.

After my best friend conveniently moved away. I was really depressed so Kate and Tanya took me shopping. Kate and Tanya understood me, their mother and sister died too when they were young. If they taught me anything it was that friends and family come and go but fashion is forever. So that's how I lived, I shopped and I spent. Because it was the only thing that made me happy anymore.

Charlie never seemed to care about my spending money. I don't think he even noticed, he was just happy I was happy. As the years past Charlie quit the small security job he had at a mall in Chicago. I truthfully didn't even understand why he had it, it's not like we needed the money. After that he just spent most of his time on the couch watching '_ESPN'_ and drinking _'Vitamin R'_. It didn't bother me in the least, I was just worried because he looked so tired all the time. But every time I asked him he was always _"Fine"_ or_ "Great Rennie, how 'bout you?" _So I pretty much gave up on asking him. Then one night he went to bed and the next morning he didn't wake up. I figured Charlie died of old age, natural causes. But maybe I was wrong.

"Thank you" Jacob said on the platform he was on. I realized that Jacob just got done with his long speech, Charlie hated speeches. He walked off the platform and glanced in my direction, I didn't want to look at him back.

The funeral guy who's name I still don't remember walked up and said a few more stuff and then it was over. It was over so now I had to meet 'Him'. I was freaked out and nervous for more than one reason. One because I had to live with this guy. And two because the first time I saw him, I totally started falling for him.

He didn't come up to me right away, which was fine with me. But I certainly was not going up to him. A few people came up to me and said "sorry for your loss" or "Charlie was a great man" I even got some "You said such beautiful things".

Unfortunately 'Newton' came up to me again except this time he came with a brunette woman, who's arms were interlocked with his. I then noticed that they had matching rings on their ring finger. Mike smiled at me shamelessly while the woman, or rather his wife scowled at me. I loved it when I pissed people off, it was one of those things I was really good at. Usually it would have made my day.

But I was too busy thinking about Jacob Black. Speak or think of the devil and so he shall appear. Wasn't that how it goes? Well it was something like that.

Jacob was walking up to me and I just stood there looking stupid. The good news was he looked embarrassed which meant he felt stupid too. That made me feel better.

"Hey" he said awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Hi" I responded, with a weird little wave of my hand that two year olds are famous for.

"So your Renesmee." He said stating the obvious.

"Yup" I popped the p because the silence was killing me. I was surprised crickets weren't chirping right now.

He snapped out of his awkward behavior. "Well nice to meet you I'm Jacob Black." He said with his perfect white teeth showing. He said that one sentence so smoothly, I just knew he's used that tone before on girls. He was so charming and so attractive, that from that one sentence I knew he was a douche bag. I was always right about people, and I got the feeling he was a total player. The heartbreaking kind, that can get any girl to drop her panties for him. But I most certainly was not 'any girl'. And if he messed with me, I would make his life a living hell.

With that promise already in mind I replied in my most charming voice. "Likewise, Mr Black." I gave a small seductive smile. Jacob's eyes darkened. When I shook his hand I felt his pulse racing under my fingertips in his wrist. 'Oh yeah' I thought 'you have no idea who your dealing with.'

"We should get going it's a long drive to Seattle" 'Yeah I know' I thought bitterly. So Jacob lived in Seattle, truthfully I was relieved that it wasn't Forks. I'm not an animal, I like to live in civilization.

"I rented a car today from Seattle, so I could drive here." I replied thanking god I didn't have to ride in the same car as this smug son of a "Leah" he yelled out. All of a sudden a tall Quileute woman comes walking over, and I recognize her as the one in the back row with the overgrown children. She was beautiful although being older, and I wondered if her and Jacob were romantically involved. That thought brought a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it quickly passes when I see her shoot him daggers.

"What Jacob? What now?" she asks obviously angry.

He just laughed and said "Lee, someone needs to drive Nessie's car to Seattle." 'What did he just call me?' Nessie, as in the nickname of the Loch Ness Monster? I had a couple nicknames growing up, Ren, Rennie, May, MeeMee pronounced (MayMay). They were all pretty horrible but calling me a monster was taking it to a whole new level. If he was going to call me Nessie I was going to call him Jakey. And why can't I drive to Seattle by myself?

Leah was about to reply when I said "Listen Jakey," I spat out the name and continued "I don't need anyone to drive me to Seattle, I did it this morning and I'll do in again."

He just let out a laugh and said "Your cute when your angry, you look like a pouting bunny." and he continued to laugh. I don't even know how to respond to that comment. I couldn't believe how demeaning he was. How could I have ever found this guy even remotely attractive? Oh that's right because his mouth wasn't moving.

Leah laughed and said "I'll get Seth to do it." she looked at us. I was staring angrily in Jacob's direction while Jacob was looking at me as if sizing me up. As if he could try to read what I was all about. Leah looked in my direction and nodded approvingly as if she was agreeing with me.

Jacob was still smiling and said "Nessie meet my right hand man Leah." Leah looked pissed that Jacob just called her a man, but didn't say anything because I had a feeling she was used to it.

In an effort to make Leah feel better I said "What, he's to lazy to use his own right hand?" Leah laughed and said "Nice to meet you Renesmee." I shook her hand and and said politely "You too Leah." I appreciated the fact that she called me by my real name instead of the horrid nickname that 'Jakey' gave me.

I looked over at Jacob who was blushing deeply at my comment, which made me smile inside.

We all walked outside together when a tall and gangly young man stops us and says, "Hey I'm Seth you must be that Ruh-Nez-May girl" he said all of that so enthusiastically. He seemed like a sweet guy even though he said my name like funeral guy, and was one of the babies in the back row laughing.

"Hi" I tried to say it as enthusiastically as Seth, but I don't do crack.

"Here Seth your driving her car back to Seattle." Leah said while she grabbed the keys out of my hand and threw them at Seth's head.

"Ouch, cool Porsche" Seth said while drooling on the yellow rental Porsche I rented in Seattle. I know I shouldn't have rented something that expensive but it was so pretty. And I'm really going to miss my Bentley. Kaure the maid and her husband Gustavo the gardener, better not touch my baby while I'm gone for a year.

I saw Jacob getting in his _67 black Corvette _in mint condition. "American muscle, why does that not surprise me?" I thought I said it in my head but apparently I said it out loud cause he said "Because of my American muscle" he flexed and I saw that he took of his dress shirt and suit coat and was only wearing a tight black t-shirt and the dark jeans he had on earlier. I'd be lying if I said his body was unimpressive. Good thing I'm a good liar.

Or was a good liar. Because I saw him smile as I got into the car. He knew I was checking him out. My face felt hot because of my blushing. I hoped because it was a convertible the cool Forks air would cool off my face. Or at least the wind in my long curly hair would cover my face. It didn't, and Jacob saw it because from the corner of my eyes I saw his smile grow wider as he stared at the road a head of him. I blushed harder.

He was just doing this to get reaction out of me. Well guess what? I'm not falling for it. I've never been that type of girl and I won't start now.

I'm not the type of girl that just falls for guys without reason. I'm not clingy or needy or anything. I can take care of myself. I don't have the 'Cinderella Complex' where I desperately need a man to take care of me. I don't even need a man at all. I've gone seventeen years without one and I don't need one now. If anything I should just play the player, teach him a lesson. Like I've done in the past.

But I will not fall for him. I don't even believe in love.

Jacob Black you better watch out, because you have no idea who your messing with.

* * *

**Please review.**

**And btw the next chapter is going to be in Jacob's point of view, So you can get to know him a little better.**


	5. As Told By Jacob

**Ok just so you know this chapter is just all about Jacob's life. The next chapter will follow the events that happened in chapter 4. So chapter 6 is when they actually start living together. I hope you don't totally hate it. But the story will get much more interesting as time goes on.**

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I've never really had an easy life. Dad died when I was sixteen from Diabetes. Mom died in labor with me. The only ones who knew about that, was my family and Charlie. I've never wanted anyone else to know. Dad always said he didn't blame me for her death but even if he didn't, I blame myself. I think my sisters blamed me too because they left as soon as they turned eighteen. They probably couldn't even stand the sight of the monster that killed their mother. Once my father died, I was all alone.

Sure I had friends who were their for me, but it's not really the same as family. The thing about family is that they love you or their supposed to. Most of the time no matter what. Their always there for you. When you need someone to fall back on they hold you up. Family is stable and reliable, it's safe. No one should ever have to be alone. But I was... And I guess still am...

Charlie Swan was my father's best friend. They always liked fishing and hunting. And they practically wet themselves when Charlie discovered 'ESPN'. Yup, eating Harry Clearwater's fish fry and drinking 'Vitamin R' while watching sports was the life for them.

When I was six Charlie's sixteen year old daughter came to live with us. Her name was Bella and despite our age difference we were good friends. She'd always take me to the park and play with me. And when Billy was busy she'd babysit. She always said if she had a kid she'd want it to be just like me. Because I was the sweetest and cutest kid ever. Let's just say, I was the king of the playground after that. Embry and Quil were so jealous.

I had a total crush on Bella, she always called it puppy love. We hung out a lot that year, I once asked her why she hung out with me, mostly and she said "cause your still the cutest." But all of that changed when Bella turned seventeen and the Cullen's moved to Forks. I was obviously no longer the cutest.

His name was Edward, and my seven year old self hated him. And I told him that once too, I swore I would kill him. But Edward just laughed. Bella still hung out with me just not as much as before.

A year later Bella and Edward announced their engagement. I told Billy I wasn't going to the Wedding, but of course he made me go. I pouted the whole time I was there.

Bella came by me and crouched down to my level and said "You know your still my best man, which means you owe me a dance." I danced with Bella and in an effort to make me feel better she said "One day your going to find the perfect girl and you'll love each other so much that you'll forget all about me."

Two years after that her and Edward had a baby. I was ten at that time. I remember they named her that weird name. 'Renesmee', seriously that's a hard name for a ten year old to say. So I called her 'Nessie', she was a really pretty baby. With reddish brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her rosy cheeks looked so cute against her light skin.

Bella was right about one thing, I did forget all about her. But I never fell in love. How sad is that? I'm twenty-seven years old and I've never been in love. Some people my age are married and have children. Most people at least have someone who their sharing their life with. Hell, even teenagers are falling in love now. So why haven't I?

Sure I've been in a few relationships with girls that I liked. But I never loved them, even if they loved me back. And I tried to love them too, but I just didn't. So I'd end it because you can't force yourself to love someone, it just doesn't work that way. Love I guess takes takes time, but once again I wouldn't know. Lately I've just given up on relationships all together.

One night stands and causal sex was about all I was getting these days. It was always at the girls place too, so that once she fell asleep I could leave. I never wanted them in my loft because then they would stay longer than necessary. Some girls would see me leave so I'd just say I had to work early the next day or some other crap. It was mean using them like that, but in truth I didn't want anything more from them other than sex.

Their was some girls that wanted something more like a relationship. But I don't want to be in a relationship with someone so easy they give it up to some guy they met in a bar. A girl who frequently has one night stands, was not the kind of girl I wanted my wife or mother of my children to be.

Which is what I wanted, I wanted a wife and I wanted children. I wanted to settle down and have a family. I wanted to wake up every morning with the person I love right next to me. I wanted someone who loved me and would stay with me through the thick and the thin. I wanted my wife not to see her pregnant stomach as a bad thing. But instead be proud of the fact that this is product of our love. I wanted to hold my wife in my arms as she held our child.

Guys act like they want to be single players for the rest of their life, but that's not true. Sure it's fun at first but when you get older you realize that you want someone to come home to. You don't always want to be alone. And after so many years of not having a family, I wanted one. I think I need one.

After my father died I was so depressed I dropped out of school. I know my old man would have wanted me to stay in school. He always said "Education is the one thing no one can take away from you." As inspiring as that was I'm pretty sure he got that off a flyer or something.

Charlie was already living in Chicago with his granddaughter by then. But he visited often, and he told me if there was anything I ever needed all I had to do was call. We kept in touch a lot. It sucked that he lived so far away, because he was like family to me. And after dad passed he took on a more fatherly role.

I needed to get a job, I didn't have time to go to school. So I worked as a mechanic, it started out with crappy pay cause I was so young. But I knew what I was doing and eventually got promoted. The owner though, kept trying to cheat me out of the money he owed me. So I quit.

My friends told me I was way to good for that place anyway. I asked Charlie what I should do and he told me to start my own business. He even gave me a couple grand to get started. And thus 'Jake's' was born. And with Embry, Quil, and Seth's help we built 'Jake's'. It was a garage, and it actually became popular. Leah helped me with all the financial stuff, since the rest of us were morons when it came to that.

Leah was a good friend to me. She was like the big sister I never had. I did have sisters but they were never really there for me. Leah was I guess grateful that I gave her a job outside of La Push. She used to work for her ex-boyfriend Sam but then quit when he broke up with her. Leah was so in love with Sam but he feel in love with someone else. Specifically, he fell for her cousin Emily. Leah was of course heartbroken, and to this day she has a strained relationship with her cousin and refuses to have anything to do with Sam.

I didn't blame Sam though, like I said you can't help who you fall for. Love either happens or it doesn't.

By then 'Jake's' became pretty popular, so much so that we opened one in Seattle too. Now there's about five more through out Washington.

When I was twenty I was just a regular bachelor living in Seattle living a carefree life when I got a call from Charlie.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Jake" Charlie questioned._

_"Yeah, hey Charlie how's it going?" I was really happy to hear from him. Even though I talked to him every week about what's going on in my life. I still liked him to know how good I was doing. If it wasn't for him I would never be the man I am today._

_"Not to well Jake. Can we talk? There's something important I need to talk to you about." This sounded serious, I've never heard his voice like this before._

_"Sure sure Charlie, of course." After all this man has done for me, I'd give him anything he wants._

_"Jake, normally I wouldn't want to say this on the phone but I feel as if I have no other choice. Jake I have cancer." His words came out slow and timid. And I couldn't believe it._

_"What?" I asked, still not being able to register the meaning of those words._

_"Jacob, I have prostate cancer." Once again those words came out slowly yet evenly, but I still didn't understand._

_"What? No!" My words barely came out. My throat felt like it was closing in on me._

_"Yes Jacob. But please listen, the cancer is spreading. I know you want to hear this just as much as I want to tell you this but please just listen." It sounded like he was chocking up too._

_"Ok I'll listen." I said the words softly because they wouldn't come out._

_"I found out a week ago went I went to have a check up. And since then I've been figuring out what to do about it. I've been taking the medicines I'm supposed to but I'm not taking the treatments."_

_"What why not?" I felt seriously close to exploding. Why wouldn't he try to take care of himself?_

_"Because I have Ren to think about. That poor girl has already lost everyone she loves. I don't want her to have to see me suffer." I could hear him crying on the phone, and I touched my face as I realized water was coming out of my eyes. I figured he was talking about his granddaughter the one I called Nessie._

_"Wouldn't she want her grandfather to be alive?" I asked infuriated at how he could be so selfish and yet so unselfish at the same time._

_Silence. He didn't say anything and I realized that I just insinuated that he was going to die._

_"Charlie I didn't mean that..." Begging the words to come out so he didn't get the wrong idea._

_"No. Your right I'm going to die. I just don't want Ren to be alone once I'm gone she'll have no one." I could hear him bawling in the background but maybe that was me._

_"Charlie your not going to die."_

_"I am I just don't know when. I hope it's after she an adult. Because I can't even imagine her all alone in this world like you were Jacob."_

_"She really has no one else?" I asked wanting to be sure before I offered something I couldn't go back on._

_"Well she's got an aunt and uncle but I don't even know where they are. Their always traveling, and their not stable. I want her to be with someone stable and reliable, someone I trust." Kids really should be in a stable environment._

_"I'll take her in, if you die before she's an adult." It had to be said I didn't know anything about kids. But I would do anything for family and Charlie is family._

_"Really?" he said as if he was hoping for this all along. "I Just don't want her to be alone Jacob. She's so young and she's already lost so much."_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

**

* * *

**

The week after that I found myself signing Charlie's will. I might not have known this kid but I would help her out anyway I could.

As the years passed Charlie seemed to be getting worse, he told me the cancer was spreading. I knew he was suffering but he wouldn't tell anyone about it. His own granddaughter didn't even know he had cancer. I tried to tell him he should tell her but he would just say, "I don't want her to get all worked up over nothing." I didn't see how that was nothing. But that's how Charlie was. I was just happy he was still alive.

Then one night I get a call telling me otherwise. I haven't cried that hard since my dad died.

I didn't know how old she was because I forget to ask, but she was a minor and I gave Charlie my word. And I will never go back on my word. Billy taught me that much.

Which brings me to my own personal hell now. I was expecting a kid ten or maybe a little older. Not a gorgeous teenager.

When I first saw her I thought she was just some beautiful woman. She has this reddish brown hair that shines like bronze. And these milk chocolate colored eyes that are so big and wide. She's got this milky cream complexion with a beautiful rose blush. A blush that matches the color of her plump kissable looking lips. She has a straight yet small nose. And she's thin but soft, she's also thick in all the right places.

When our eyes met it was like everything changed. I was never one to believe in love at first sight but there it was. When they said that she was Renesmee I completely froze. My friends were laughing at me me because they totally knew what was going on with me.

It just figures that I find a woman that I actually connect with and she turns out to be the girl I'm taking in. And she's a minor and yet I still flirted with her. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me.

Gosh why did I flirt with her? I'm so stupid because even if she liked me back we couldn't do anything. She's a minor and one that I'm going to live with. If we ever slept together I could go to jail for statutory rape. Unless we were married. Shit, did I seriously just think that?

She's not going to screw me. And she's defiantly not going to marry me. Sometimes I take stupid to a whole new level. But ugh, I can't help it I've never felt this way before. Ever since I saw her, things feel different. I feel different.

And now here we were in the car driving to Seattle, she was asleep or was pretending to be. I didn't know for sure but the latter seemed entirely possible. I watched her, god she's so beautiful. The sun made her skin glow.

Seriously, how am I going to live with her? How could I possibly go to sleep at night knowing shes in the room next to mine. Instead of in mine, with me?

* * *

**Review please. **


	6. V Card

**Whoa this chapter is the longest I've written so far. Umm I hope you like it.**

**Also, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed/alerted/favorited. It really means a lot to me guys, so keep it up...**

* * *

When I thought of where Jacob could possible live, I wouldn't have thought this.

"It's nice, huh?" Jacob almost questioned as if he was waiting for my approval.

"And to think I was half expecting you to live in a trailer park..." Jacob laughed. I wasn't being mean, it was a joke. When I'm nervous I crack jokes. And I was feeling really edgy and nervous about this whole situation. I even pretended to be asleep to be rid of his company, unfortunately I had to wake up.

It wasn't anything personal, Jacob just made me feel uncomfortable. Like I had wasps swarming in my stomach. Yes I know most people say their butterfly's. But that was only for people who were falling in love. And I certainly was not one of them. I refused to believe that. Oh god, why couldn't I have just lived with Rosie and Em.

Jacob lived in a loft and it was huge, not as big as my old home in Chicago. But big, you know for a loft.

When you walk in there's the living room and the kitchen. The walls in there are all windows. And right out the window is a amazing view of the Space Needle. There was a modern fire place too, I didn't know if it was real or fake but it was pretty. Every thing in this house was very expensive and modern including the kitchen. I might have grown up with money, but some of these things I wasn't really familiar with. Jacob had a 103" flat screen TV, a 'X-box', 'Wii', and 'PS2'. You could tell his loft was a total bachelor pad. Nothing in this loft was feminine.

My family only had one TV and it was rarely used by anyone other than Charlie, unless Emmett was visiting. My parents were old fashioned and growing up without them made me appreciate their taste. I loved reading and hoped to read all the books they did so maybe I could know them a bit more. The older I get the more the memories seem to fade, I was not prepared to deal with that. Not when I was still so alone.

There was this one wooden pole in the living room. It sorta looked like a totem pole but it wasn't. The pole had carved faces of men and wolves on it. The sorta totem pole was obviously Native American like Jacob. So I wondered if it had something to do specifically with the Quileute tribe.

I saw four doors down the hallway.

"Three bedrooms one bathroom." Jacob answered my question.

"One bathroom?" I questioned. I wasn't being prissy or anything it's just the thought of sharing a bathroom with him was a little awkward. And there goes my stomach with the wasps.

"Ugh, yeah guess we'll just have to share." He sorta had a twinkle in his eye as if he was thinking about something.

I walked into the bathroom and saw that it was huge. It didn't have a regular tub it had a whirlpool spa hot tub. It had a double sink and a double shower. I felt flustered at the thought of anyone in the shower or hot tub with him. I pictured Jacob and I, and mentally slapped myself. I vaguely wondered if when Jacob meant share he actually meant "SHARE". But I quickly shook that thought out of my mind.

"This is my room" he pointed to the tightly closed door. "That's the library" he pointed to the room down the hall. I was pleasantly surprised that Jacob had a library, he didn't seem like the type to read. Then again you should never judge a book by it's cover.

"And that's your room." He opened the door to the room right across from his.

It was a very large room with hardly anything in it. It had a queen sized bed, a mirror, and a desk with a chair. The walls were completely white and the sheets and comforter was too. This was just too weird, I felt like I was in "The Twilight Zone" or something.

"Why is everything so white?" I had to ask

"I thought you'd like to decorate your own room." he then took out a couple credit cards and gave them to me. His hand brushed mine for a moment to long and I shivered. I hated the way he made my body react.

"I don't need your money. I have my own. My family was quite wealthy." I insisted scowling the whole way.

"Oh really?" he challenged "Because I was under the impression that your trust fund didn't kick in yet." he was smiling the whole time, he enjoyed mocking me.

"Well um..." I didn't no what to say he was already making an ass out of me.

"So when do you get your trust?" he asked practically singing.

"When I'm eighteen." I muttered

"I'm sorry, when?" he asked cupping his hand to his ear in a fake effort to hear me.

"When I'm eighteen." I said louder while looking down at the floor. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to prove he's right. He was asserting his dominance, making sure I knew who was in-charge around here. And I didn't like it one bit. And if he thought I was just going to bend over and take it, he was going to be in for a rude awaking.

"Well then, for now you'll just have to use my credit cards. Until I can get you your own." He smiled smugly because he won. I was not used to losing, and I wasn't about to get used to it. It wasn't the fact that he was giving me money, and yet it was the fact that he was giving me money. I didn't like having to depend on anyone, him especially.

"Tomorrow I'll have to get you registered for school. So while I'm at work you could go shopping or something. You still need stuff for your room and school supplies, you could even get some new clothes if you wanted." Jacob stated. Bribery would get him no where.

"But I've never..." I was going to say 'I've never been somewhere I didn't know by myself.' But that sounded stupid and needy. And I was not either stupid nor needy. I was not a little girl who needed help.

"You won't be alone. I'll get Leah to take you." He seemed to get what I didn't say.

"Oh, okay." I said unenthusiastic, I didn't want to sound too grateful even though I was.

"And hey? While your out..." he turned around to look at me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Don't lose your V card." he smiled smugly.

"wwwhat? I asked not believing I heard him right.

"Your V card, don't lose it." he pointed at the card in my hands.

I looked at the card 'Visa'. My face burned I knew I was blushing madly. Jacob saw my blush and smiled even wider. I guess he took that as conformation that I still had my 'V card' He walked out of my bedroom.

Ugh how did he know I was a virgin? Did I give off some virgin signal? Did he then pick up my virginal signal with his douche radar? I mean seriously did that really just happen?

But it was true, I was a virgin. I wasn't experienced at all. Sure I'd flirt but that was really it. The most I've ever gotten was a kiss. A kiss that I didn't appreciate until long after.

I looked into the mirror to see if I looked as different on the outside like I felt on the inside. But then I truly inspected the mirror. To someone who didn't know anything about wood it would just look like a square wooden mirror. But the wood was a beautiful golden honey brown tone. It was teak wood which happened to the exact same color of 'His' eyes. I remember because I often remarked at how lovely they were.

I was so stupid back then. I can't believe how I took him for granted. He, like Charlie we're the only ones who ever really meant something to me. He was always there for me until he wasn't anymore. And I think I loved him. But I didn't realize it until he was gone.

It's been a long time since I've though about my former best friend. But thinking of him now makes me wanna cry.

But I will never forget the last time I saw him...

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Knock, knock" he said in his ever charming accent._

"_Hey, I missed you." I went up to him and gave him a hug. He was always so warm. He always smelled good too. I sniffed him, cinnamon and coffee, yum._

"_Did you seriously just sniff me?" He asked laughing. But you could tell by the look on his face he was pleased._

"_Well yeah, umm you always smell so good. Like coffee and cinnamon." I finished awkwardly blushing._

_He sniffed me back._

"_You always smell like cherry blossoms and vanilla. My favorite." he smiled. His perfect white teeth complemented his beautiful brown skin, and the teak eyes along with his black hair, really put it all together._

_We went and sat on the bed together. We were alone in the room but if their was one boy Charlie trusted it was him._

_I looked up at him and saw that his face looked nervous maybe even a little sad._

"_What's wrong?" I asked sincerely_

"_Ren, I need to tell you something."_

"_Okay. You know you can tell me anything..." It was true, after all he's been through with me it was the least I could do._

"_Rennie, I'm in love with you." My heart stopped_

"_Wwhat?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. He loved me. Me, Renesmee Cullen. But we were best friends. _

"_Ren, I'm so in love with you." he said it so desperately, my heart broke for him. I couldn't say anything. Because I didn't know what to say._

"_Ren, I know you don't want to hear this. But I couldn't keep it in anymore. I think about you all the time. From the morning I wake up to the night I go to sleep. And all the dreams and thoughts in between. Your my best friend and I'm in love with you. Me saying this might be selfish but I can't keep pretending that your just my friend, cause your not." he finished looking at me searching for an answer. But I couldn't give him one, I was unresponsive. _

"_But we are, we are best friends." I insisted shaking my head. _

"_But..." he tried to say, I cut him off._

"_No. Were best friends. And only best friends." _

"_What? Ren how can you say that? Were more than friends and you know it."_

"_No were not." I insisted_

_He came closer to me. He gently grabbed my face and put my mouth to his. His lips touched mine, my lips parted involuntary. They were sweet light touches that mean nothing to me at the time, but everything to me later. _

_As his lips left mine and he pulled away and said "Why can't you see?" As in 'why can't I see that I love him.'_

_I gently pushed him away from me. "I told you, we're just friends."_

"_Well guess what? I can't just be just friends anymore. I want more, and I'm sick and tired of pretending that I don't."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked not understanding._

"_I can't do this anymore." he whispered_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means, that I can't be your friend anymore."_

"_What? Are you serious right now?" He started to walk out of my room, I followed._

_He wouldn't respond so I asked "What? Are you making me choose? All or nothing. Is that it? Are those my wonderful choices? Be with you that way or be without you?" _

_He turned to look at me. My chocolate brown eyes met his teak ones and he said softly, "Yeah I guess so." Then he turned to walk away from me._

"_Why would you do this to me? Why would you make me choose? If you really loved me you wouldn't make me choose." Love didn't work that way. Well it wasn't supposed to._

_He pushed me back against a wall and faced me. "How dare you insinuate that I don't love you. I just professed my love to you. You mean absolutely everything to me. I would do anything for you. And you think you have the right to tell me that 'I don't love you?' Let's not forget who just rejected whom. You know nothing of my love nor anything about love at all. So don't you dare question me." He said it all sounding so hurt. I didn't want to be without him, but I didn't think I loved him._

"_Please, I'm begging you don't do this." He was all I had, why couldn't he see that?_

"_I have to." he stated stiffly._

"_Your breaking my heart." I breathed. I said that because it was true. and I desperately wanted to stop him._

"_You already broke mine." He stated simply in a cold manner of speaking._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Then he left. That was two years ago. And I never saw him again. That night I cried myself to sleep. I didn't have the guts to talk to him so soon after that day, so I called him a week later. The phone was disconnected as was his Aunt's phone. I e-mailed him, he canceled his account because I got a return to sender. I went over to his house and it was empty, he moved.

You always hear about people up and moving, but you never expect it to happen to you. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't the reason he moved, but I knew I was. Him and his aunt had money just like my family. They could move where ever they wanted.

A couple months after that I realized that I did in fact love him. I talked to Jasper about it and he said that I was probably scared of loving 'him'. Since everyone I love does eventually leave me, 'He' only proved that fact.

If I could change one thing about my life that's what I'd change. If I could go back in time and change the events that occurred, I think I would. I would kiss him and tell him I love him because I realized I do or did. But you can only move forward not backwards.

With 'him' stuck in my head I couldn't think of much else. Jacob and I ate dinner together. The whole time he was staring at me, he knew my head was somewhere else. His dark brown eyes met mine, but I kept thinking of the teak ones I loved.

After dinner I told him I was tired and went off to bed. He probably thought I was upset about the whole 'V card' thing, but I wasn't. It's not like Jacob liked me anyway. Why would he like a mean virgin. I was horrible to everyone I loved. My family was probably glad they died so they could be rid of me. After all Rosie an Em couldn't even stand to be around me, that's probably why there always traveling. If Jenks asked them to be my legal guardians, they'd most likely say no. The only reason Jacob was flirting with me was because he liked to embarrass me, I guess.

* * *

"Get up sleepy ass, were going to go spend Jake's money." A woman said, I didn't know who it was because the sun was right in my eyes.

"Ugh, I hate the sun." I said groggy. I was tired and I wanted to go back to sleep. Who the hell did this bitch think she was?

"Yeah, Yeah. I promise it won't burn you alive" She looked right at me. She had russet skin and dark brown eyes with black hair. She was the one from the funeral, the one I was supposed to go shopping with. Leah I think her name was. I wondered why she said 'burn me alive' but then I looked and my shirt. It had a mouth on it with fangs and read 'Bite Me'. Cute, she's clever.

"Ugh, fine..." I put on my 'True Religion' jeans they were holey but they were designed that way. I put on my 'Betsey Johnson' hot pink sequin skull top, with some hot pink flip flops. Although it was fall it was hot, Seattle seemed to be having an Indian summer. I put a hot pink feather earring in one ear, and a skull one in the other. I'm a big fan of the 80's.

Leah and I went to so many stores in Westlake Center, which was the main shopping mall in downtown Seattle. It was almost like I was back home shopping with Tanya and Kate. Which was nice.

Leah told me a lot of things. Like how her and Jacob were best friends. And how they started their business together along with the other morons Seth, Embry, and Quil. Her words not mine, though after the funeral I silently agreed. Jacob was originally a mechanic, but then built his own mini empire.

It made sense, Jacob seemed like the type to earn his own money. Unlike other people I know who were just born with it.

One thing I noticed Leah didn't mention was Jacob's love life. I highly doubted he didn't have one. Maybe she though it was too private to talk about since I am just seventeen and all.

I didn't really feel comfortable talking to her. It wasn't because I didn't like her, because I did. It's just most of my life story is a sad one, and I didn't want her to hear about that. So I only talked about the shallow things like shopping. I rather she think I'm shallow than pity me like most.

On the plus side I bought everything for my room. Which I planned on decorating after school or on the weekend. Ah, school I got all my school supplies ruefully.

I was nervous to go to school, I haven't gone since kindergarten. And kindergarten is nothing like high school, except for the fact that both of the kids there act like animals. No matter I was going to stick it out. And if I needed help or anything I could call Jasper.

It would all be fine. I had to reassure myself otherwise I'd freak out.

When I got to the place I must now, call home, Jacob wasn't there. Leah did say he worked a lot. But I found a note, it read, '"Nessie, I enrolled you in 'The Northwest School'. It's sorta far so you'll have to take the transit. Have a good day tomorrow. I'll be gone by time you wake up but I'll see you after school. I got you a new cell phone so we could keep in touch, my number is already programed in it. See you tomorrow."' It made me smile to myself because it sounded like he really cared.

It wasn't just a cell phone it was the new iphone, the white one. The one that they didn't officially release yet because of some coloring issues. Yet here it was, perfectly white and all mine. I tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal, because it wasn't. But the thought of Jacob actuality caring about me was nice. There wasn't many people outside of the little family and friends I had that cared about me. So it would be nice if he did.

I went to bed, knowing school would somehow be okay.

* * *

I woke up and showered, and didn't know what to put on so I decided to wear a new dress I bought. I don't remember much about kindergarten but I remember I wore a dress the first day. The dress was light green it was a mini and was a tank on top and flared out at the bottom. I put a light brown woven belt with it. And some high wedges the same color as the belt. I left my curly hair down but I tied the two front pieces together in the back. I looked a bit hippie-ish, but that was ok, I didn't want to be too dressed up.

I ate a fruit salad for breakfast, I was nervous so I couldn't eat much. I packed up all my belongings and walked to the transit station. It was weird for me because I've never taken public transportation before, plus in Chicago I had a car. I just told myself not to touch anything and breath out my mouth.

It wasn't that gross actually much better than how I imagine Subways to be. Or how they portray them in movies.

I got off at my stop and started to walk to my school. It felt good to be self sufficient even though of course I'm not financially, but still.

The Northwest School was huge and white. It was pretty classy. You could tell that people who went there had money. That pleased me, then at least I'd somewhat fit in.

Good job, Jacob.

I walked in and was about to go to the office when I smacked right into someone. The person dropped all their books.

"Sorry, I'm new." I said as I bent down to pick up their books. I really hoped I didn't make too bad of an impression. First impressions mean a lot and just got here. I didn't want to be an outcast already.

While I was kneeling trying to pick up this guys books he was still standing. Why was I doing all the work? These were his books.

I didn't look up at him because I felt him staring at me. The thought made me blush. I picked up the books and stood up ready to give them to him.

He was taller than me so I had to look up just like with Jacob. Except this guy was a little shorter, but still tall.

I looked up at him. And saw the same teak eyes, I've always known.

The books crashed to the floor as I gasped.

* * *

**Okay, this needs to be said er typed. Please review. I don't mean to sound needy but hey, if the shoe fits...**

**I love getting added to your favorites or added to your alerts. But most of the people who do that it seems, don't review. **

**And I really like reviews their like the creamy center of the candy. There the best, it's what you look forward to.**

**So please review =D**


	7. The Man With The Teak Eyes

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I was busy.**_

_**Plus I had a bad case of writers block when it came to this story.**_

_**So I apologize and thank you for all the support via reviews/alerts/favorites.**_

_**On with the story that I hope is to your satisfaction. =D**_

* * *

_**(Renesmee)**_

"Nahuel" I breathed looking at the teak eyed man.

"Renesmee, wow." he spoke in his Mapuche accent that I loved.

The bell rang. I guess I was late. Or rather we we're. He didn't look like he cared, and I sure as hell didn't.

He looked me up and down approvingly. I copied his movements.

I always thought Nahuel was beautiful. But that fact was obvious to me now more than ever as I looked at him. He was no longer a boy but a man. A very attractive man at that.

He was taller then he was before, 6'1 maybe? He was lean, but you could tell he had a great deal of muscle. He still was the owner of the teak eyes that still captivated me. And his skin was still the same warm brown that reminded me of chocolate milk. His jaw was more refined, which made him look so utterly masculine. He cut his long black almost blue hair, so that it was shorter. But it was still sorta longish because it was shaggy, but in the good sexy way. Did I really just think sexy? My god I did.

My faced burned at the realization. God what was wrong with me lately? First Jacob then Nahuel. We're my teenage hormones so deprived that now my body must react to every attractive male on the planet?

"Alright now everybody get to class." A petite woman with short black hair said interrupting our gaze.

"Will you have lunch with me? You know, so we can catch up?" Nahuel asked me.

"Yes, yes of course." I said a bit too eagerly.

"Great, I'll see you at lunch then." he said flashing me his perfect white teeth.

I knew I had to get to the office so I could get my schedule. I felt something vibrating, it was my phone. I got a text, from Jacob.

"_Hope everything is going ok. I took off of work early so we could go do something. So I'll see you this afternoon then." _I smiled to myself as I read the text. Jacob was so funny, that was probably the longest text ever. And yet like everything else, he pulled it off. Only _he_ could get away with it.

I walked into the office smiling.

"Hello, I'm Gianna the secretary. You must be the new girl." She spoke with an Italian accent.

I nodded "Yes, I'm Renesmee Cullen."

"Miss Cullen is here." She spoke into the phone.

The doors beyond Gianna openedand a man came out. He had black hair and pasty white skin, and blackish eyes. He was sorta creepy. Then again, anyone who chooses to work in education is creepy to me. Other than Jasper, no he's sorta creepy too. But in a better way, I suppose.

"Hello Miss Cullen, I'm Headmaster Aro Volturi." He had a British accent. He held out his hand for me to take it. I did and shook it slowly.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Mr. Volturi." I replied

"Please, call me Aro." God, he was a weird one.

"Ok, Aro." he smiled when I said that.

"Well then, Gianna will give you you're schedule. And if you ever need anything else, don't be afraid to ask." With that he nodded and went back to his private office behind Gianna.

Gianna gave me my schedule. I walked out of the office to look at it. I know people always look stupid when their face is stuck in a piece of paper, but I really had no choice. Cause I had no idea to where I was going.

The first class I had was Statistics, great. I never was good at math. Jasper didn't really like teaching it either, though.

I found the class. I went in and all eyes turned to me, of course. Some guys were checking me out, while some girls were openly glaring at me. _'It's always nice when you get a warm welcome.'_I thought sarcasticly. Nahuel wasn't in my class which was disappointing. But I'd manage.

"You're late." the teacher said looking at me. Though she was smiling. So I didn't know if that was because I wasn't in trouble or because she enjoyed my being in trouble.

"I'm new." I didn't really know what to say other than that.

I gave her my schedule so she could see I wasn't lying. But instead she was looking at my outfit.

"Betsy Johnson." She said giving me an approving nod and smile.

I caught a whiff of her perfume. "Chanel no.5." She smiled widely. I could just tell we would get along great.

"Go have a seat Miss Cullen."

I went to sit down in the front row. Ms. Alice Brandon, was written on the board. I recognized Miss Brandon as the one from the hallway when I was talking to Nahuel. She was short and petite. She had black short hair styled spiky with a heart pin in it. She had very narrow features with hazel colored eyes. She was very beautiful, not creepy like the other teachers here.

The rest of the day went by fine as I anxiously waited for lunch. When it was twelve I almost died of excitement. I haven't seen him in forever. And now here we we're at the same school having lunch together. Why was I so eager? I was never like that around guys. So why is it I'm always that way with Nahuel? It was a disturbing thought. I never want to be clingy or anything. I need to just play it cool.

I walked into the lunchroom which had a large selection of well, everything.

I saw Nahuel walking over to me. My heart hammered in my chest as I eyed him walking over to me. Let's just say if this was a movie, he'd be walking in slow motion with the sexy music playing. '_The goes that word again. Sexy, seriously what the hell is wrong with me?'_ I mentally chastised myself at the thought.

He walked up to me and just hugged me.

"Cherry blossoms and vanilla." He said

"Coffee and cinnamon." I replied smiling

"Damn, I missed you." he said shaking his head looking me up and down.

"Ditto."

"Longest two years of my life."

"Mine too."

"So, what made you move to Seattle?" He asked

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied slowly.

"God Ren, I was so stupid. I thought I was going to die if you didn't love me back. I felt horrible, but I know that's not you're fault it's all mine. I read the wrong signs. And gosh Rennie, I'm so sorry." He looked so sincere. But maybe he was just acting.

"So you really did leave because of me." I breathed. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, I did. But like I said it was all my fault. I was just a stupid sixteen year old, and I couldn't handle you're rejection. I wish I never would have left. But by time I realized that fact, Huilen wouldn't let me move back."

"Well after you left I realized a few things too." I added sheepish.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked me.

"How much you meant to me." I breathed blushing. It was such an embarrassing thing to say. I can't believe I said it. It just made me sound and feel so vulnerable.

But maybe vulnerable was what I needed. If I would have been vulnerable two years ago maybe I could have spared us both the pain.

During lunchtime, Nahuel and I just talked. I don't know how to explain it really. We just flow. Were weren't talking about anything in particular, we were just talking. It was nice, I forgot how much Nahuel and I connected.

The rest of the school day was rather boring. I met these two weird twins, who seriously creeped me out. Some people even called them _"Witch Twins"_which was funny. But other than that and Nahuel, it was pretty uneventful. Which was good. Boring at school, is very good. Especially when you're the new kid.

Nahuel and I sat together during History. I was blushing the whole time. Thank god I have long hair. I took out the clip in my hair and let the curls fall. Nahuel was fingering my hair, it felt so nice. I sighed.

"So do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Nahuel asked me. I could barley breath let alone concentrate. I had no idea what he was saying or asking.

I nodded. God, that man could lure me off a cliff. And I'd follow happily. I decided that I didn't like that fact. I was well aware of my attachment to him, as was he. I just hoped he wouldn't use that against me.

* * *

_**(Jacob)**_

Where the hell was she? School got out hours ago. Oh my god, what if something bad happened to her? God, I don't know what I'd do if that happened. Probably kill myself for braking my promise to Charlie that I'd protect her.

Also admittedly, If Nessie died so would my only chance at happiness. And I didn't want to give up on that. It was obviously very clear to me that I liked Ness, way more than I should. And now I was stuck not knowing what to go about it.

Normally I would make a move or something. But Nessie isn't just some normal girl I would date. She's young and funny, and innocent. It wouldn't feel right if I treated her like that because she wasn't like that. Plus she was a minor and she lived with me. Both of those facts could make everything totally awkward.

I planned on taking her out to dinner tonight, no unfortunately not like a date. Just a little something to make her feel at home, since this was her home now. And I couldn't cook, if I did that would definitely scare her off. But the key word was _**'planned'**_, as in she never came home. So there goes the dinner idea.

I checked my phone for the hundredth time today, to see if she called. Or called me back. Man, how many messages did I leave her? Hmmm, I'm not sure, math was never my best subject. I know there was a lot of voice messages, and some texts too. Hell, I'm pretty sure I emailed her a couple of times. I'm a stalker, dammit.

And I don't want to be but I sorta just can't help it. I've known her only a couple of days, and already I'd be willing to give her a kidney. Or more, I have no doubt in my mind that she could get me to do anything.

So seriously where is she? Maybe she just went out with some school friends. I'm sure Nessie would have no problem making friends. So maybe she went out with them and her phone died and that's why she didn't call me back. That excuse sounded probable. Plus that kind of reasoning would keep me sane, at least.

Oh god, what if she's out with a boy? Ugh, I'll kick his ass. Nobody touches my girl. Damn, now I'm getting possessive. Shit, I need help. Professional help, to be more specific.

I looked at the clock. Shit, is was almost midnight. If she wasn't home by then I was going to call the cops. I heard a noise. Someone was opening the door.

The door opened reveling a very beautiful yet tired Nessie. I allowed myself to relax slightly.

"Jacob, your still awake.." it was a statement that she said nervously. Good she should be nervous for making me sick with worry.

"Where have you been?" I asked seriously crossing my arms over my chest.

"Umm... I was out with a friend." I said nothing I just watched her. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I accidentally turned my phone off. I haven't read all the directions so I'm still not familiar with it yet." She rambled nervously.

"What friend?" I asked

"An old friend." she stated

"You knew this person before?" How the hell did that happen? She just moved here.

"Yeah, he was my friend before he moved." she explained. He she said he. As in like a boy. My sweet Nessie was hanging out with a boy, and late at night too. Oh, her ass was grounded.

"Wait, he? You were out, with a boy?" I asked just to make sure I got the facts right. Sometimes we called Leah a he too.

Nessie nodded then proceeded to tell me all about the douche bag. How they were besties or some shit before he moved. Then the d-bag never even had the balls to contact her at all. Asshole. Who would ever want to lose Nessie?

"Your not allowed to be friends with boys." I blurted out as she was finishing her story about Manuel, or whatever the hell his name was.

"Wwwhat?" she asked

"You heard me. No boys." She just stared at me in shock. However her mood quickly changed form confusion to anger.

"You can't tell me what to do. Your **NOT** my dad." She screamed at me

"Oh really? Is that what you said to Charlie? Because I'm in-charge around here, just like he was."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about Charlie. I was the one who spent everyday with him. So don't pretend like it was you who was with him, cause it wasn't." I just watched as the beautiful girl screamed at me. "Not to mention you're not like Charlie. He was family, your not my family. God, I wish I could have just lived with my aunt and uncle." I was about to let what she said go, but then she mentioned Charlie. Charlie was my family.

"Your aunt and uncle? The ones who so kindly, haven't even called you to see how you're doing since Charlies death? Wow what a great family, wish I had one like that." I said sarcasticly, but I wasn't finished. "And what about that boyfriend of yours? He never called or did anything to that affect, do you know why Nessie? That's because he doesn't care, he never cared. Your just some play thing that came back into town, to him." I finished coldly

Nessie's body slumped like she didn't have the will to fight anymore. I also saw tears falling from her eyes as she bit her lip to stifle a sob.

Shit I'm such as asshole. I made her cry. All I want is her to be happy (with me), and instead I made her cry. I was no better than Manuel.

I walked closer to her but that just made her sob harder.

"Nessie honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I just said." I tried to assure her so hopefully she'd forgive me.

She just shook her head and said, "No you're right, none of them care about me." She kept crying softly "Nobody cares about me." She stated with tears still dripping down her face.

"That's not true." I said coming over to her. I scoped her small frame into my arms and held her. She didn't protest. I looked her in the eyes and said, "I care about you."

She looked at me then asked, "Really?"

"Really." I confirmed. Her cheeks turned pink at my words. "Why do you think I was so upset when you came home? I was really worried about you Ness. I was ready to file a missing person report." I confessed

"I'm sorry I worried you." She said softly snuggling deeper into my chest. It was a nice feeling, her so close to me. Not in a sexual or perverted way, it was just nice caring for someone. And hopefully have them care for you too.

"S'okay, just don't do it again. And I don't want you hanging out with that Manuel guy, I don't trust him." I whispered seriously.

She laughed "M'kay." She replied obediently. I saw her eyes flicker shut.

I pressed my lips to her porcelain forehead and gently kissed her. I picked her up and set her into her bed in her room, regrettably.

* * *

_**(Renesmee)**_

I awoke in my bed. It was dark out, I looked at the clock, 4:05.

Wow, today was certainly something else. I mean I run into my old best friend, then we kinda sorta go out on a friendly date. Only to come home and get yelled at, then comforted by the man.

God, the way held me. It's just nobody's ever done that before. And it felt good. Jacob said he cared about me, and I knew he was telling the truth. I could feel in my heart that, that was the truth. I felt so safe and cared for in his arms. It was by far the best thing I've ever felt before.

And all that stuff he said was true. About Rosalie and Emmett, and how they haven't called. He was right, it was obvious they didn't care enough about me. It was sad to think that a former stranger (Jacob) cared more for me than people who (although not) I considered flesh and blood.

The stuff he said about Nahuel or Manuel rather as Jacob calls him, was true too. Nahuel lived in Seattle, Washington. In fact the ass has been here all along. And what, he never thought to call? Or text, or email? Hell he knew my address, he could have snail mailed me too. But he didn't because he didn't care. I was just some play thing to him just like Jacob said. He was probably out to get revenge, for the way I hurt him in the past.

And do you know what really sucks? What sucks is that, here I was crying over him all these years. And he probably never even gave me a second thought.

I will be taking Jacob's advice by staying away from him. It was obvious Nahuel is not good for me. And the last thing I need is another heartbreak. I want to be happy. I don't want to feel sad and lonely anymore.

My whole life, all I've ever felt was alone. And I'd be damned if I was going back there again. The funny thing was, that I thought moving here with Jacob would ruin me. But with him I don't feel that way at all. In fact his presence takes away the sadness, the loneliness, and the emptiness. I sorta feel complete when I'm with him. I mean look at how he calmed me down today, he held me. If anyone else did that I'd probably kick them in the balls or something. But with Jacob it was different. He's different, and I like that.

For the first time since I got here I was truly happy. I don't think I'd be this happy with Rose and Em. Maybe Charlie knew that too, he always knew how to take care of me. So somehow he knew that Jacob would be good for me. Maybe I'd even end up being good for Jacob.

With that pleasant thought in my head I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Please Review**_


End file.
